My Place
by SonamyFan16
Summary: My first song fanfic. Basically a little misunderstanding can cause these 4 couples to drift apart and cause a loneliness of missing each other. What will bring them together again?


**Another one shot, but this time it is a song fanfic. First time I am doing a song fanfic. I was inspired by an old music video which the song is called, "My Place" sung by Nelly ft. Jaheim. The music video especially inspired me to do a song fanfic for 4 of my favorite couples from Sonic. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Tikal, Rouge, and Blaze do not belong to me, they belong to SEGA and the Sonic team, and also My Place lyrics doesn't belong to me either. Hope you all like it.**

My Place

The girls were observing their boyfriends talking to a group of girls which through the girls point of view they seemed to be flirting with their boyfriends and somehow through their boyfriend's suggestions that they seem to be flirting back. Each of the girls were covering a special customed made necklace each of their boyfriends gave them for their 2 year anniversaries.

"What are you guys doing all over there, who the hell are those girls you were talking to," Amy, Tikal, Rouge, and Blaze all asked their boyfriends Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver with a bit of anger in their voice.

The boys were sweat dropping because they didn't know how to explain to their girlfriends that they were just friends with those girls.

"Amy you know you are the only girl in my eyes," Sonic said.

"So are you Tikal, you should know I never want to hurt your feelings," Knuckles said.

"Rouge, you are the only one for me," Shadow said.

"Blaze you are the passionate fire in my eyes," Silver said.

"Well you guys can forget it; you seemed to have a pretty good relation with those girls," Amy replied as Tikal, Rouge, and Blaze were nodding in anger and agreeing with Amy.

"Amy, girls you four are getting the wrong idea," Sonic said as the other three nod their heads in agreement with Sonic.

The girls give them annoyed looks as if they don't even believe their own boyfriends.

"You got the wrong idea girls please, you have got to believe us," Knuckles added.

"Just forget it just leave us alone," the girls all said in unison as they each take off their necklaces their boyfriends gave them and threw it on the grass and run off.

"Amy wait," Sonic said as he runs to Amy and grabs her arm, as she yanks out of his grip and runs away with tears in her eyes.

"Leave me alone.

"Please Tikal, let me explain myself," Knuckles said as he catches up to her grabs her shoulders and Tikal gets out of his grasp and runs away as tears were coming out of her eyes and never looking back.

"Rouge please, you have got to believe me, I would never associate myself with any other girl except you," Shadow said as he catches up to Rouge and hugs her tight, but Rouge manages to get out of grasp and flies off to where the other three girls were running.

"Blaze please, you are the only girl for me," Silver said as he pleads desperately as he uses his telekinesis to hold Blaze in place hoping to persuade her into believing him as Blaze manages to break free of his hold on her and fires a fireball at Silver and hits him as she runs off with tears in her eyes.

The four boys stare in sadness where their girlfriends had just run off too and were depressed with their hearts broken from this as they walk back to where their girlfriends threw their necklaces on to the ground as they each pick up their respective girlfriends necklaces and stare sadly through the distance their girlfriends disappear to.

_*Music Starts*_

_I used to pride myself on being the other man_

_But now it's flipped I don't want you with no other man_

The next day Sonic comes by Amy's door while holding a bunch of pink roses for his one and only rose he loves so much.

He rings the doorbell of her house and waits a few minutes, when she opens the door to see Sonic at her doorstep and is pretty mad to see him. He pulls from behind the pink roses he got for her, but she refused his gift.

_Why can't u understand anything I'm offering  
I gave you the world but you just wanted arguing  
_

Amy and Sonic were starting a conversation in which Amy was arguing with Sonic about the incident in which he was trying to persuade her to believe him, but she didn't buy it at all. After a few more minutes of arguing she pushes him out of her door and slams the door in his face, as Sonic's ear droops down in sadness and walks away from her house.

_From the time I picked you up, until the time I dropped u off again  
Even flipped out on me at the mall again _

Tikal was shopping in the mall until she saw Knuckles who was walking towards her with behind his back holding a bouquet of daisies. Tikal just tried to ignore him as she walks by him, but he grabs her arm, but she slaps him on the face and runs. Knuckles being the determined one runs after in hopes to make things right and explain his behavior.

Tikal manages to lose him as she went through an alleyway and hid behind a garbage bin in which Knuckles luckily didn't find her.

_"It's all his fault again" that's what u telling all ya friends  
I aint pointing fingers ma, I just wanna call again _

Rouge was at GUN trying to keep herself occupy herself with organizing paperwork. As she was working, Shadow came into her office holding a bouquet of red roses and brought her lunch in hopes of her giving him a chance to explain the incident. Shadow places the lunch on her table while she was working, of course she was trying her best to ignore him.

He knew she was ignoring him on purpose, so he decided to take the next initiative step and went around to where she was sitting at the same time she was watching his every move. He kneels to her sitting level on the chair as he leans in to kiss her, as she sighs and puts her fingers in front of Shadow's lips to prevent him from kissing her. He stops kissing as he realizes that he isn't kissing her lips and looks at her. He takes her off the chair as she is dragged right into one of the corners of her office and he forces her to kiss him and hopefully have her forgive him, as she pushes him off of her, as she runs out of her office.

_See how ya day going I know they stressin on ya  
I know them times get hard that's why I'm checkin on ya  
It's yours truly ma, I got a little message for ya  
Anything he can do, girl I can do it better for ya, cause _

Silver goes to Blaze's kingdom to apologize and explain himself about the incident. He was holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms and was walking his toward her kingdom in order to make her understand the incident was a huge misunderstanding.

He arrives after he passes through the guards guarding the gates of the castle. He waits for Blaze in the throne room in hoping she will come down soon so he can explain himself of the incident that happened a few days ago.

Blaze arrives a few minutes to see Silver waiting for her as she glares at him with anger and annoyance. Silver tries to give her the bouquet he bought for her as she smacks the flowers to the ground as she yells at him to leave her alone as Silver uses his telekinesis to force her into a kiss in hopes the kiss will make her realize he is being honest. She breaks free and smacks him across his face and tells him to leave, Silver with his head down walks out of the castle in sadness that he failed to win her back.__

When we laugh or we cry it's together  
Through the rain and the stormiest weather  
We gon still be as one it's forever, it's forever 

The guys meet up together that they tell each other that none of their attempts were successful at all. So they decide to work together in order to fix this predicament.

Sonic starts to daydream all the times how he had spent with Amy and how she always relied on him to protect her, like a knight of shining armor. He also thought back to the time he always had the desire to protect Amy from Eggman. He sighs in sadness in hopes one of the other guys have a definite plan that will help him win back Amy.

Knuckles daydreams to the times when he and Tikal were taking a walk around Angel Island as he was being showered with affection from his girlfriend Tikal, as her eyes were so sincere about her love for him. As they kiss quite frequent during their walks around Angel Island, especially since they were sitting together at the shrine of where the Master Emerald resided. He sighs in sadness that he wished that moment was still there for him even now.__

Won't you come on and go with me  
Come on ova to my place  
Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat  
And let me ease ya mind girl  
We gon do it our way 

Shadow daydreams the times when he was being massaged by Rouge after their long missions and long hours at GUN office work. He can still feel the tense pressure on his shoulder ease away because of the fact whenever Rouge massages his shoulders her gentle touch really helped his aching on his body go away. He sighs in sadness in hopes he can get Rouge back.

Silver daydreams the times when Blaze and him have just went on their simple dates and how they practice improving their fighting skills. He remembers after their training ends they cuddle with each other back in her castle. He sighs in hopes he wishes that things go back to the way they were.__

I heard your friend told a friend that told a friend of mine  
That you was thinking that we should do it one more time  
If this aint the truth then hopefully it's not a lie  
Cause I aint got no issue's with hitting at another time

The girls are together hanging out at a cafe as they each reflect of beautiful memories they had with their boyfriends.

Amy remembers she and Sonic having an intense making out on the couch in her house. Sonic lifts her dress up and kisses her breasts and her abdomen with gentle kisses as she closes her eyes to enjoy that moment. Now that she reflects back she really misses Sonic's touch.

Tikal reminisces her moment where Knuckles and her were kissing and cuddling overlooking the ocean from Angel Island shrine where the Master Emerald resided. Knuckles strokes her cheek as they were kissing and he pulled her closer to feel her warmness and also deepen the kiss. She sighs in delight but truly misses his kisses and touch.

_We never had a problem gettin it done  
Disagreed upon a lot ma but the sex wasn't one  
Now check it I know u get excited (still) when I come round and bite it (girl)  
Quit frowin up and quit actin like you don't like _

Rouge remembered the time she and Shadow were on her bed cuddling and kissing each other intensely as Shadow was kissing around her neck and was moaning with pleasure. She sighs in sadness as she truly misses his kisses and touch.

Blaze remembers she and Silver were cuddling with each other and misses his tempting kisses as she too sighs in sadness that she regrets hurting him and rejecting him.__

I like it, I like it, I really, really like it, I want it, adore it, so come let me enjoy it  


Both the girls and the boys miss each other's company and love and affection so much.

_When we laugh or we cry it's together  
Through the rain and the stormiest weather  
We gon still be as one it's forever, it's forever  
_

Amy was hugging her arms missing Sonic holding her close to him as her head is in despair.

Sonic felt the same way as he was looking out the window of his house and was staring sadly at the sunset.

Tikal was sobbing softly as she was missing Knuckles company and comfort that she knew he always did for her whenever she needed to be comforted because of what happened to Knuckles' Clan and her father. As she feels guilty for rejecting his love he was showering her back at the mall.

Knuckles felt the same way as he was missing Tikal's presence because of the fact he thought he was the last of his kind, until Tikal was free from the Master Emerald, she comforted him that she will always be there by his side. As he stares at the night sky coming after the sunset and he sobs softly to sleep in his little hut that was near the Master Emerald shrine.

_Won't you come on and go with me  
Come on ova to my place  
Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat  
And let me ease ya mind girl  
We gon do it our way _

Rouge was hugging her body and was sobbing softly on her bed to sleep, hoping to get her mind off of Shadow, but the memories were overwhelming her so much as she cries more.

Shadow was missing Rouge's love and presence, because he was starting to feel that loneliness when Maria was killed on the Space Colony Ark and was left all alone when he was awoken from his suspended state. But all of that changed when he met Rouge and fell in love with Rouge and she promised him he would never be alone. As he stares at the night sky in sadness in hopes Rouge will forgive him.

Blaze was in pain since Silver isn't holding her close like he usually does whenever she needs comfort from him.

Silver felt the same way as he misses Blaze's warmth and love keeping him awake at night. He cries himself to sleep in hopes this incident is all but a dream, however to him this incident is so real.__

Shawty where u been  
Feels like a long time, long, long time since I seen ya  
Yes it has girl, when I know I said some fucked up things to u before  
But girl u know I didn't mean it  
(I didn't mean one single word)  
(I never meant one single word)  
If I could take back every word I would and more fo sho  
If I thought that you believe it  
Cause you make my life so convenient for me

The boys arrive at a tropical resort in a limo as they all four get out of limo wearing white outfits and wearing shades. They head inside of the white building leading to the nice tropical resort, the place were full of other mobians dressed in bathing suits and other nice white outfits. As they walk outside that leads to the many pools of the resort all four guys see their girlfriends wearing nice white outfits and different dresses talking to each other.

The four guys look at each other and nod in agreement knowing what needs to be done. The girls continuing talking to each other as they see their boyfriends coming towards them.

Amy, Tikal, Rouge, and Blaze all stare at their boyfriends, as Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver all each extend their right hand for their girlfriends to take so they can talk to them individually privately. The girls stare at each other for a brief moment as they and nod their heads in agreement and take their respective boyfriends as their boyfriends each lead them to a different spot to talk to them individually.

Sonic and Amy:

"Amy I know that incident may seem like I was flirting with that girl, but I wasn't, and the last couple of days it hasn't been easy for me, you know what I am saying," Sonic said to Amy as he was staring at her with sincere eyes.

"How do you feel," Amy asked him.

"Look I wanted to say I am sorry and if you can put this back on if you don't mind," Sonic replied as he was holding the necklace she threw on the ground.

Amy thinks about it and says, "I think we can try again," as she smiles at him. Sonic puts the necklace around her neck and hugs her as she smiles back and hugs him back. Soon he kisses her to seal the case close on the misunderstanding on the incident.

Knuckles and Tikal:

"Tikal you should know I still love you and that incident was a huge misunderstanding believe me," Knuckles said.

"I forgive you Knuckles, it really should be me, who should be apologizing to you, it was me who overreacted to the incident without even considering listening to you and explaining yourself," Tikal replied as she was about to cry. Knuckles hugs her and comforts her and says, "It's ok Tikal we all make mistakes, it was normal for you to assume I was flirting with the other girl, so I forgive you."

"Thank you Knuckles," Tikal replied as she looks at him with tears still streaming from her eyes and she and Knuckles kiss to seal the misunderstanding on the incident.__

When we laugh or we cry it's together  
Through the rain and the stormiest weather  
We gon still be as one it's forever, it's forever

Shadow and Rouge:

"Rouge that incident can we put it behind us," Shadow asked.

"Yes," Rouge replied as she smiles.

"Thank you, I can truly understand why you believe that the girl was flirting with me, so I understand," Shadow said.

"I am sorry I jumped to conclusions easily," Rouge replied as she looks away.

"It's ok Rouge," Shadow said as he pulls her closer and kisses her to seal the misunderstanding and show his love was true.

Silver and Blaze:

"Blaze please understand that incident we should just forget about it," Silver said.

"I agree with you Silver," Blaze replied.

"I am sorry if I hurt you in any way," Silver said.

"It really was the other way around because I was the one who ignored and rejected you because I felt like I was the one who hurt you," Blaze replied.

"It's ok Blaze you were just scared that I might no longer love you," Silver said.

"I am sorry I was being sensitive and overacting about the incident," Blaze said as Silver hugs her and holds her close and kisses her to seal the misunderstanding of the incident and show his love was sincere and truthful.__

Won't you come on and go with me  
Come on ova to my place  
Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat  
And let me ease ya mind girl  
We gon do it our way 

**I hope you all like it. Who was your favorite couple in this song fanfic? Comment and let me know. And also thanks for being patient with me for awaiting the next chapter for The Demon Prophecy.**


End file.
